Various motion supporting devices are known in the art. Traditional rocking chairs for example include the use of an arc-shaped rocker to provide a chair with a back and forth rocking motion. FIG. 1 shows another example of an apparatus comprising a traditional rocking horse supported on a support surface by a coiled spring. The coil spring enables a user to induce a rocking motion while riding on the rocking horse by leaning back and forth in a particular direction. Although the traditional rocking chair and spring supported rocking horse work for their intended purpose, one of the problems associated with motion supporting devices such as the traditional arc-shaped rocker of the rocking chair and the coil spring supported rocking horse is the presence of potential pinch points, such as between the arc-shaped rocker and the support surface for the rocking chair and the voids between the coiled springs of the coil spring supported rocking horse as the coiled spring compresses and expands, which can lead to injuries not only to the user but also to those situated nearby the device.